


Milkshake Complex

by Deuterosis



Series: Doujin-Resembling Stories [3]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Boob Discussion, F/F, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, In Case You Could Not Tell This Is Definitely Porn Without Plot, Nursing Handjob, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tribadism, brief sexism, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deuterosis/pseuds/Deuterosis
Summary: Killing time before a Rank War.
Relationships: Fujimaru Nono/Obishima Yukari
Series: Doujin-Resembling Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062986
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February





	Milkshake Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Hm... It probably seems like I've been building up to more and more questionable stories like some kind of trick, but that's not it. It's all about the order I've been able to finish things in.
> 
> This _was_ my entry for Seduction; what I wound up sending in for that, I meant to use as this extra entry (for which I'd have used Slutty Fun). Interesting how they exchanged easily... although I'm not quite sure what prompt to use for this off the top of my head. Shame there's not enough to really fall under “Boob Discussion”....
> 
> For this one I _wanted_ to do an Ojisamu story I've been wanting to do for quite a while. BUT that's not going to happen very soon. (Glad I waited for after the Rank Wars.) S o o. We get this instead.
> 
> We know so little about Nono I decided to just go 100% hog and be as trashy-doujinlike as possible. Hope you enjoy!

Eventually, a Rank war would be starting. For the moment, half of Yuba Squad was busy. The clock that hastened Obishima into the Strategy Room had been been quite off, so she and Nono, the Operator, ended up alone and waiting.

In other words, Obi was therefore alone with two people: Nono, and Nono's chest. It's not that Obishima was trying to notice it. It's that, if the planet Jupiter was hanging in the sky right over you, you'd have a really hard time not noticing. Especially, probably, if when you took baths and changed your clothes, you couldn't even see Mercury or Pluto. 

Obishima was actually not envious of the larger cup sizes; it seemed like it would be pretty awkward to actually have them. Get in the way of sports and the act of just plain talking to most guys. Except Nono was also sporty, and gruff enough that some guys don't even--

“What's up, Yukari?”

“Oh, uh.... ” No point in pretending: Nono had already noticed where she was staring. “Your, um.... Are they heavy?”

“‘Are they heavy’, huh. Hmmmm....” Nono checked her watch, which didn't even seem to have anything to do with it.

“Well,” she finally asked, leaning a little towards Obi, “why don't you see for yourself?”

A swallow ran down Obi's throat. That would be a reason to check the watch, all right.

After thinking about it, she boldly reached out -- hesitated, unsure if this was actually a joke, not out of the question that Nono might retreat with a “Man, you were really gonna do it??” Instead she leaned into the gap between herself and Obi's hand.

It wasn't solid, even being made of Trion at the moment, but yielded in a firm way; sort of like a hacky sack, but kind of not -- oh, she just couldn't think of a way to describe it.

“What d'ya think?”

“I kind of can't tell.”

“Oh, really? Well, c'mere.”

Aware of the road this seemed to be heading down, Obishima let Nono take her by the shoulders. She expected to be pressed into the twins of Jupiter -- which technically did happen -- but Nono came out of her chair and wound up laying Obi out on the floor, burying her and blotting out the light.

“How 'bout now? Do they feel heavy?”

“Mmmrhmrmmph.”

“Good thing you don't need to breathe in a Trion body, huh?”

She let Obishima writhe for a few more moments, before rising on her knees. Obishima remained flattened.

“Uh-- Umm--”

“Not done with 'em yet?”

“No.”

Moving to the side, Nono rearranged herself so Obi had more leeway to move, with only her head framed by Nono's arm and chest. The eclipse was partial now; Obishima could see the clasps of Nono's shirt, requiring so little to open them.

Suddenly bashful, Obi tested the twins through the shirt again. Their pointed tips weren't so pointed yet, and she had a wide area to search. The effort of testing the smooth yet yielding surface of the planets rolled down her own back.

Meanwhile, Nono wasn't just lying there. She'd rested a hand on Obishima's knee, and now was tracing it up the bare leg, under her shorts. Before this could get too distracting it left, only to return much higher, on her fly.

“You mind?”

“Nope.”

This was going awfully fast, and yet what concerned Obishima the most was going fast enough to be done before anyone else could walk in. Though on her side, that seemed pretty easy. Even the sound of Nono drawing down her zipper tingled, long before any fingers slid over Obi's underpants.

As per normal combat body settings, those underpants weren't going anywhere; nevertheless, much Trion mimicry of arousal had passed through.

“Damn, that's a lot already.”

“Sorry.”

“What're you apologizing for?”

Good question. What _was_ Obi apologizing for?

“Being pervy I guess?”

“Oh, that's normal for a guy.”

First Obi was confused. Then, they both began to snicker. Obi couldn't help it up until Nono began to rub, not her fingertips, but her knuckles against Obi's covered flesh.

 _Oh!_ Her knee jumped, tailbone ground against the floor. _That's nothing like when I do it._

It would be easy to relax into that new quality of feeling and do nothing else, but Obi hadn't forgotten her quest -- after all, the Jupiters were hard to forget. Trying to return the favor as best she could, she explored the surface of the rightmost one more boldly.

 _...Ah! Found one._ Obi confirmed it with a gentle, rolling pinch, and felt rather proud to get a little shiver out of someone older and obviously more experienced. Now that she'd found one without the help of being able to see, what pride she had could let her pry open some of the clasps and let Nono slide over her, unrestrained.

 _No bra?_ Seems that Trion does make a difference, at least to the support given by shirts.

The light was going out again. Obi had but one hand at her disposal, but one of the hard nubs slid under her nose and presented no effort to grab between her lips. Soon her tongue followed the summit peak over its sides, about the bunched, ridged base. Nono's breathing told her she was doing a decent job. But it didn't last very long before the hard glide between Obi's legs brought a quick finish to her end of things.

“Not bad technique for a first try.” Nono sounded a bit like Yuba, which would have made Obi worry about him walking in, but there were certain conditions under which she thought she might not mind that anymore. The Operator rolled off and, out of the corner of Obi's eye, checked her watch again.

“Okay, how about returning the favor?”

“Right, right.”

Obi moved onto her knees between Nono's ankles, letting her shorts plummet. She lifted Nono's skirt and found a lack of underpants as well. Still burning, Obi was past the point of being flustered by the sight of brown hair and full, heavy-looking lips.

The first that came to mind was to mount Nono, hips together, and start grinding.... but there seemed to be a little problem.

“How are we supposed to do anything? I don't, um... have a penis.”

“Figure it out.”

Eyes on the prize, she thought about her urge, and reasoned there was nothing wrong with this plan as it was. It took some arranging -- one leg over another, and the reverse on the other side -- but success came with no further effort when their fluids met and slid together with ease, despite the “cloth”.

 _I wish these underpants weren't in the way!_ Although, enough desire had soaked through, did it really matter?

To make space for Obi, Nono had lifted her legs enough that it was natural for the girl to fall forward, nestled under her chin. Also it was natural for Obi to put focus back on Nono's chest.

She had to practice a bit on keeping the massage and the roll of her hips going at the same time. This time Nono gave her some guidance; telling her which way to roll, when to try giving a thrust. How lazily she should grind out a stroke. Up until quick breaths replaced speech, and the thing that dispelled even those didn't even seem to be the motion of Obi's hands or her hips, but the little peck she felt driven to leave on the nearby skin of Nono's neck.

Obi floated in a place where she could slide off or keep going a bit. It depended on the time they had left, of which there was none. This time, when Nono checked it, her eyes turned into dinner plates.

They scrambled off the floor, reclasping and replacing things, and it seemed like Obi had only just gotten her pants secure before the Strategy Room door slid wide. The new arrival was worse than Tono, who probably politely would have said nothing even if he noticed; it was Yuba.

Yuba could see something had been hidden shortly after walking into the Strategy Room. He was far from a stupid man; he could do math in his head. How many reasons could there be for his subordinate and his Operator both looking quite flustered at the same time?

“Did something happen in here I should know about?”

Obi didn't want to throw out some falsehood like It Was Nothing, but something had to be said. He was looking really pissed-off at Nono, whom herself seemed ready to argue, although at a disadvantage.

“Wait, Yuba, it was, um....” Her defense almost withered under Yuba's attention, but it really wasn't all Nono's fault, or if it was then Obi was okay with that. “I was curious.” That was true.

Whatever he was going to say, he was quite silent now. Obi's vouching might not mean much. To him, this would be much if not exactly like if Yuba himself had done the same fooling around with her, though Obi didn't think she'd mind that either. It was just Trion bodies anyway. Should she say that?

The standoff continued for several heartbeats, while the defendant, Nono's fingers drummed. Finally, Yuba released an agitated sigh.

“ _Not_ in the Strategy Room? That's the last thing that should be on anyone's mind when we're planning for Rank Wars.”

“Yessir.”


End file.
